


Happy New Year

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader/Character - Freeform, Romance, holiday fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Reader/character free form work I had some fun with because I accidentally hit myself with frostbite, my fault entirely, so I had to stay home today since it’s minus 30 where I live as a daily high, ugh.Enjoy, any constructive criticism always accepted.Happy New Year everybody.





	Happy New Year

It’s New Years Eve and you watch the dancing and concerts below from your balcony at Catco. You’ve never been much of a partier, though you throw amazing parties when you host them, and you see your son, Carter, down in the plaza sitting on a sitting on a bench with a guy he likes, drinking a hot chocolate and laughing together. 

You like this, watching from your empire, like somewhat of a hero yourself. It’s warm out despite the season, a brisk 14, and you’re robe keeps you toasty as you survey everything quietly, drinking you’re bourbon slowly.

You notice Kara, or no, you assume right now she’s Supergirl, in all her radiant colors, hanging around and talking to people in the plaza, having fun with everyone, and then she leaves abruptly again, and you see Lena Luthor for a moment, walking around talking to everyone.

Why are you not down there with them?

Once again, you admit you aren’t much of a partier, and even though you are technically hosting this one, CatCo plaza being yours, you have to admit to yourself, watching from up here is much like something a queen would do. And you own that title among everyone who knows you, so why shouldn’t you survey from you’re throne. It is yours, and yours alone.

Apparently, Supergirl seems to endlessly either forget or ignore that fact. You assume it’s the latter, and for what you know is the billionth time in the last month, you ignore the more than obvious tiny scar on her forehead that gives away her identity so so easily, and you smile as she floats a few feet from your railing, looking like a goddamn angel, and for a minute you actually believe in heroes and demons and aliens all at once. And you have no idea if that’s something you should believe in, how preposterous it sounds, but my god, it’s New Year’s Eve, and maybe this is the one time of the year to believe in angels. Because she certainly looks like one right now, and you put down your bourbon. You don’t need that now, and besides you think it might just be making you see and believe in some form of a god. 

“Well good evening to you, Supergirl.” You smile gently as you speak, and she smiles in return, and that, the simple sight of her grin, as perfect as it is, makes you’re heart melt. Because you honestly don’t think yourself deserving of that radiant smile, let alone her company. 

You may seem strong and powerful, and you are all that and more, but you don’t feel deserving of being... liked. Loved. You long learned that the only way to be who you are is to be strong and ruthless. That... leaves no room for love.

Affection and stuff like that, you don’t feel worthy, and surely your 3 divorces confirm that it’s in fact the truth. 

But if it is, then why is this beautiful, unearthly creature spending so much of her free time to be near you? Not only as a hero does she spend time with you, but she seems to prefer working for you as an employee as well. You can’t fathom why, even as she hovers closer and silently lands on her boots beside you.

“Deciding to watch from you’re throne, are we?” She asks, and you’re heart skips a beat at the completely caring tone, and yet her voice keeps you up at night with a million fantasies. 

It shouldn’t, keep you up like that. She might be an alien, and a superhero, which is part of every single one of those fantasies, but she is your assistant. You’re employee. This, these thoughts, are not right. That, doesn’t seem to stop your mind though, and even know, you try to hide the faint blush on your cheeks as she settles beside you to watch the plaza below.

“It’s quiet up here.” You say softly, and then turn the tables onto her, feeling way too close to the sun right now. You feel like Icarus, and she is simply blinding, and oh so inviting. It’s tempting, to you, and you fiercely ignore that. “What about you? They enjoy having you down there.”

“And you seem lonely.” The hero countered, and you smile despite yourself. “Or am I wrong?”

You sigh at her sweet words, always so caring and kind, and look at her directly. “No, you’re not wrong. Not completely. I am alone up here, but not particularly lonely. Maybe just a tiny bit.”

“I had a feeling.”

“How did you know?” You ask quietly, and she smiles her radiant grin again, and suddenly you feel like you’re freefalling. But you’re not scared, because you have a feeling she would catch you if you ever did. 

“Mmm,” She brushes the question off as irrelevant, but answers anyway. “Little bird.” 

“Little plane.” You counter immediately, and now you both grin, smiling at each other like fools.

You stand in silence for a few minutes, smiling at the plaza below, at this glittering city in the last 5 minutes of the year, and suddenly she offers you her hand, and steps closer to you, brushing up against your side. You don’t know why you accept, and right now you must be getting it from her, but you feel brave.

In this harsh world of pain and fear, someone needs to be brave. And you do feel brave, even as you link your fingers with hers, holding tightly. Maybe it’s time for someone to be themselves. If not all, then at least some. And right then, surprised as you are when Carter comes up beside you and takes your other hand, his friend coming up on Kara’s side to take hers, maybe everything has a purpose. 

The bells ring, some kind of glitter that Winn set up goes everywhere, and you look at it just for a second before Kara pulls you in for a kiss, whispering a quiet 1 before kissing you. You sigh into it, wrapping you’re arms around her waist and shoulder, and when she leans back a few seconds later, you see Carter and his friend do the same. You look at Kara and smile, and she hugs you against her. Suddenly the boys are in your hug as well, like a group, and you grin. This is what it should be, and you smile at them all, closing your eyes into Kara’s neck, against her cape. 

“Happy new year.” Kara whispers, and you smile. Yeah, you have a feeling it will be.

Happy new year everyone in the super cat fandom and beyond. I hope you’re new year is filled with sparkles and joy, excitement and love, and mostly, some good fulfilling supercat, because we need way more of that. Wishing you everything good-superkara


End file.
